Skinny Rewrite
by Let'sjustsay
Summary: This is just my ending for the book i read Skinny by Ibi Kaslik. Enjoy ;)


Hey! This is an alternate ending for the book I read called Skinny. Basically what I wanted to happen. Enjoy :D. (P.S. I haven't forgotten about _The_ _Supernatural, _I have it written I just don't have much time with all this homework :P. I'll try and get to it soon!) _**  
**__**Peaceout&Let'sjustsay...**  
_

_******Skinny**-_ Rewrite Project

**Holly's POV:**

I was with mom wondering where Jen was to go to the graduation party. I was looking forward to having a break in my life from all this chaos for one night. At that thought Jen bursts through the door and puts her skateboard under her arm.

"You ready to go?" Jen asks.

"Nice job knocking!" I joke with Jen.

"You should be used to me by now, isn't that right Mrs. Vasco?"

"Right, Jennifer. You guys have a great time." Mom said.

"Oh, Mrs. Vasco, can I borrow Jen to sleep over for tonight?" I didn't exactly want to do that since I promised myself to go see Giselle tomorrow. I hope mom agrees with me.

"Go ahead! As long as it's alright with your mom." Mom looked sternly at Jen.

"Great. This ought to be an interesting time." I thought to myself. I looked to mom pleading her with a pleading look in my eyes before being yanked out the door by Jen. We began running to her house. I greeted Mrs. Marinelli and we headed upstairs to her sister Joanne's room. I don't know what happened to Joanne and Giselle's friendship since they used to be best buds. Oh well, most friendships end in "We just stopped talking… " A while after Joanne is finishing up my hair, Jen takes out a bottle of her father's wine and asks me if I want any. I think of how Giselle is after she drinks. If it makes a person that messed up, then I'm not taking my chances. "No thanks." I respond.

"Suit yourself." Jen pours a glass for herself and her sister.

"To playing basketball next year!" Jen proposes.

"To getting out of this crazy school!" I add playfully.

"To looking beautiful!" Joanne says while adding more hairspray.

"I'm getting myself a couple more glasses of this stuff before we head down to the creek." Jen states.

"We aren't going to the dance?"

"Nope. It's already half over, but we_ are_ going to the creek party!" Jen says.

"Then why am I dressed so fancy if we aren't even going to the graduation party?"

"Because Marco is going to be with you all night." Jen explains. I blushed at the mention of his name. She pours her third glass of wine.

"Hey won't your dad notice that his wine is gone?" I question.

"Nah, probably not. He'd usually be too drunk to notice. Well, off to the party!"

Yup. Just like my sister. Jen is trashed. She's gone loopy from all that alcohol. She decided to bring another bottle with her to this party tonight.

"Holly," Jen slurs, "This is Clive…, and this is John my cousin." Jen then goes into a laughing fit, which I find hard not to join in.

"MARCO'S HERE!" Jen shouts before jabbing me with her finger. "Go talk to him!" I look over in his direction just to see Kat talking to him.

"Forget it Jen. I don't have a chance." I'm about to walk off when Jen notices the situation. She grabs my arm and spins me around.

"Hold it Vasco." She mumbles something I don't understand.

"I said, I've already made a plan in case this happened. Go stand by that tree." I didn't follow but did as I was told.

"What are you doing?!"

"Just trust me!"

Jen went over and spoke to Clive and John. They nodded and went over to talk to Kat, taking her away from Marco. Jen then went over to Marco and pointed in my direction. He started to walk over.

"Hey." Marco smiled.

"Hi." I blushed.

"Uh, Jen told me you needed someone to go get a bottle of water for her." I pretended I knew what he was talking about and went off with him. I looked back at Jen and she was puking behind a stone. I was caught by surprise by what Marco did next. He grabbed my hand we ran through the crowd of people, trees, and the parking lot.

"You think any doors are open?" Marco asks. I told him the gym doors. It's a good thing we were dressed up since the last part of the dance was still going on. We walked in with few people left and Sinead O'Connor's _When You Love_ came on.

"We still have time, wanna dance?" I felt a huge smile appear on my face. I accepted.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thanks," I couldn't stop smiling, "You look quite dashing as well." We both laughed and looked into each other's eyes. He has warm brown orbs that anyone could melt into. Before I knew it, we leaned in and kissed each other. It was soft and sweet. Just as I imagined. Actually far better than I imagined. The song ended and all the lights came on, signaling that the dance was over. We grabbed a couple of water bottles and headed back.

"Took you guys a while!" Marco had left and told me to call him soon. I smiled and waved.

"Ahh, so my plan worked, no?"

"Of course it did, you little drunk genius."

**Giselle's POV:**

The fact that a patient is going to die does not necessarily mean he should be operated on.

I feel so weak right now. I just had woken up from surgery done for my endometriosis. Holly's just sitting in the room watching me.

"What's up?" I ask.

"You look a mess." She responds.

"Thanks." I say sarcastically. "What else is new?"

"I have a boyfriend." She smirks and I try to sit up but wince in pain.

"Lay back! You have stitches on your abdomen!" She yells.

"Never mind that. Is it that Marco guy you've always been talking about?"

"Maybe…" This means a definite yes for Holly.

"My baby sister got herself a man! Way to go!"

"It's not that big a deal."

"Yeah it is! It's your first boyfriend!" We go on and on about this for another half hour, before I start on something more serious that I only trust her with. My plan for escape. I wanted her to get money out of my card and bring it back to me so I could leave this place for good. She tried to talk me out of it but I didn't know what was driving me to do this. Maybe I wanted to get out of my temporary home.

_You call this place your home?_

Shut it.

Holly finally agrees to go along with what I want. I leave unsuspiciously during the day. I go around the city eating what I feel like.

_This food will make you fat!_

Do I care?

_Of course we care! Look at our hard work done already!_

Yeah and look where it has landed us!

That shut her up right then. I find myself in front of a woman selling trinkets and such. I buy a bracelet and she gives me a pink blanket for free. Oh well. As I'm walking alone in the empty streets during the evening, everything goes black.

**Holly's POV:**

I knew it was dangerous to let Giselle just leave like that, so I told Sol about her plan. He and I go out since I knew the area she'd be in. I prayed she would be alright. When we drove down the streets, we saw something pink.

**Giselle's POV:**

_Home, sweet home. Or as you would say._

What?

I opened my eyes to the bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room and saw her standing before me.

_I thought this is what you wanted._

I did.

_Why did you stop the process then?_

I still have things to do here.

_But no one loves you except me._

I still have time to figure that out.

_Unless I can change that._

Then I saw him appear. I was shocked because I thought only Holly saw him. He covered her mouth and they both disappeared. Before he left he smiled. I closed my eyes.

**Holly's POV:**

1 Month Later…

Everyone came today. I even saw dad next to mom. We were all standing around the grave. Half of us were crying; the other showed no emotion. I looked past everyone to the tree and saw Giselle. She was wearing a big black hat to cover herself from the sun and a black and pink polka-dot dress I haven't seen before. She gives me a smile and a thumbs-up in her black lace gloves. I look back down to the grave for a couple of seconds and back to Giselle. She's gone. I feel a tap and look back.

"I knew this would happen someday."

"Well you tried your hardest to stop her."

"She was a good person though."

"Yeah, but a bit crazy." I responded.

"Hah, her death of choking from trying to swallow cigarettes. That's way past crazy!" Giselle whispered.

"Hey, at least it's not you down there. You're looking much healthier than you did several months back." Giselle draped her arms around my shoulders and rested her chin down.

"He accepts me."


End file.
